Un encuentro promedio
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Estaba nervioso, ¿para qué negarlo? Y desesperado, demasiado como para llegar al límite de perder su orgullo de tal manera, pero, su orgullo comparado con Crystal no era nada, en serio deseaba que las palabras que iba a decir, al menos hicieran que el corazón de la chica se alterara aunque fuese un poco./ ¡Regalo para Pearl! (RexTheMachine)


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. Historia inspirada en la canción _Ijiwaru na Deai_ de HoneyWorks.

* * *

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Casi que no! ¡Pasado casi un mes pero lo logré! Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querido Pearl (Rex The Machine), esperaba de corazón darte algo más bonito, pero decidí que nada me iba a complacer lo suficiente por mejor que quedara XD  
Espero te guste, también sé que ya te di un MangaQuest anteriormente, así que te prometo que a la próxima haré otro shipp que te guste ;w;  
¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Pearl!

* * *

 **Un encuentro promedio**

 **—*—*—*—*—**

Todos sabían quién era Gold Satō, un chico que no se tomaba nada ni a nadie en serio, un gigoló de primera categoría y alguien terrible en la escuela.

Para él, el amor era solamente un juego que manipulaba a su conveniencia para jamás perder y para lograrlo, debía aprender a manipular a las personas. No hubo persona más manipuladora que él.

—Hoy tienes un cabello precioso, Gardenia —comentó a una chica pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció con una sonrisa por el cumplido. Así caían todas, claro que jamás las engañaba cuando deseaba llegar a _otros lados_ con ellas, no, él siempre era directo explicando que jamás se vería involucrado en una relación seria, de ahí que tuviese demasiadas _amigas_ , nada más amigas.

Pero no era su culpa tampoco, no señor, eso era cosa de las chicas, que se dejaban manipular tan fácilmente con él, que aunque les dejaba las cosas en claro lo buscaban y él solamente las atendía.

—Eres un cerdo —murmuró su mejor amigo, Silver, a su lado cruzado de brazos viendo la conversación que tenía con una tal Rose de quedar después de la escuela. Primer día y ya tenía tres citas.

—Y tú una monja —replicó Gold con una sonrisa burlesca, guardando su celular—. No disfrutas de la vida, aprovéchala que se te va de las manos.

—Prefiero desaprovecharla a vivirla como tú —declaró el pelirrojo desviando su mirada al libro que tenía encima del escritorio.

Gold bufó y se estiró, poniendo sus pies en la mesa del asiento de adelante. Silver de verdad no comprendía algunas cosas y dudaba francamente que fuese a hacerlo en algún futuro, solamente era un aburrido emo.

—Disculpa, ese es mi asiento —replicó una chica parándose frente a él.

Al escucharla, la miró de reojo, una muchacha realmente bonita, pero que no tenía demasiada gracia, una falda a la altura de la rodilla, cabello recogido en un par de coletas y ojos azules que lo miraban con tranquilidad, esperando a que bajara los pies de su pupitre.

—Ah, claro, lo siento —sonrió levantándose permitiéndole el paso a su asiento, la chica le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y se sentó sin más a buscar un libro entre su bolso, que por cierto, lucía muy ordenado—. Me llamo Gold Satō, espero podamos llevarnos bien, si necesitas ayuda en alguna cosa, no dudes en pedirme ayuda…

La presentación de siempre para un encuentro promedio, la que siempre empezaba con cualquier chica y le dejaba inmediatamente una buena impresión, pero no esperó un suspiro de su parte y una mirada cansada, como si lo hubiese escuchado demasiadas veces o ya se lo esperaba.

—Soy yo, Crystal —se presentó ella mirando de nuevo a su libro—, por favor, no uses esa sonrisa descarada conmigo, Gold, me pones los nervios de punta.

Crystal… Crystal… cayó en cuenta en cuando Silver le miró de forma burlesca, claro, Crystal Koizumi, la manager del equipo de futbol en la escuela primaria al que había participado por dos años, jamás entabló una conversación formal con ella, apenas algunos regaños de parte de la chica y una que otra información del equipo, pero siempre había dicho que era muy _seria_ para su gusto y que además, se comportaba como niño.

Pero la chica que estaba ahí no lucía como un crío para nada, si algo recordaba bien de la manager eran sus bien formadas piernas y aquel cuerpo atlético, todo estaba cubierto ahora por el uniforme de la escuela, siendo ella de las pocas chicas que parecía portarlo bien. Su postura era elegante y obviamente sus atributos femeninos empezaron a relucir.

Gold sonrió. —Cuanto tiempo, Crys. Lamento no haberte reconocido, has cambiado mucho.

—Tú también —admitió la chica mirándolo—, pero no sé si para bien o para mal.

El chico se rió. —¿De qué hablas?

Ella devolvió su mirada al libro. —De nada.

Y por un segundo, la sonrisa de Gold se borró.

.-

.-

Crystal siempre fue una chica muy seria, demasiado, no por nada Gold en sus tiempos la apodó como la "chica súper seria", un apodo que jamás decía en su presencia, pero que circulaba entre su grupo de amigos. De pequeño, Gold recordaba que por alguna razón Crystal no le agradaba, por alguna extraña razón jamás intentó hablarle a la chica… ¿por qué era?

—Gold, ¡presta atención!

Una sacudida lo despertó inmediatamente de su ensoñación y atinó solamente a agarrarse bajo la mesa el pie, que la chica de coletas le había pisado. —¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

—Es un trabajo en grupo y van a descontar puntos si no nos ven trabajando, actúa con más seriedad, ya estás en preparatoria —se quejó la muchacha tomando de nuevo el lápiz y mirando el papel.

Oh, sí, ya lo recordaba, esa chica era una obsesiva por el trabajo y la excelencia. Pero si algo había aprendido con el tiempo, era que a las mujeres no se les contradecía, miró el papel y enarcó una ceja.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude si esto está en chino? —Preguntó señalando despectivamente el papel.

—Son solo identidades… ¿cómo se supone que fuiste aprobado para entrar aquí? —Crystal se puso una mano en la frente suspirando, lamentándose por haber tenido como compañero al peor alumno de toda la clase. —Como sea… solamente trata de poner atención, a ver si recuerdas algo.

—Pero si esto no lo van a recoger hoy —volvió a quejarse el azabache—, tenemos tiempo.

—Tengo más cosas que hacer, además, son dos horas, ¿qué haremos en el tiempo de sobra? ¿Dormir? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Gold le sonrió de forma ladina. —Podríamos conocernos un poco mejor… ¡auch! ¡Que era broma!

No por nada la chica fue la manager del equipo de futbol.

.-

.-

Así fueron muchos días después, en todos los trabajos grupales que ponían los maestros terminaban por emparejarlo con Crystal, viendo que la chica había subido el promedio del azabache de forma increíble solamente con algunos trabajitos en parejas. Gold no sabía si maldecir o agradecer, porque si bien eso garantizaría que no reprobaría ningún área, dejaba por sellado moretones en sus piernas y trabajo por montón.

—Esa chica me está sobreexplotando —se quejó recostándose en su asiento.

—Solamente te hace hacer lo que deberías hacer —puntualizó Silver.

—Tú siempre apoyándome, ¡te lo digo que está loca! Es una esclava de sí misma, por Dios, ¡no sabe el significado de parar! —luego, su estómago gruñó—. ¡Y encima se me olvidó el almuerzo! —Suspiró— Creo que iré a almorzar con Rose.

—¿Qué te vas a comer, la comida o a ella? —Preguntó Silver mirándolo de mal humor.

—¿Por qué no ambos? —Respondió sonriente.

Silver solamente negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que definitivamente Gold era una caso totalmente perdido, porque sabía que el azabache no estaba bromeando del todo.

—Toma.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, alguien dejó una caja de almuerzo en el puesto de Gold, no se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Crystal, la chica estaba ocupada sacando unos libros de su mochila y entre eso, le entregó despreocupadamente su almuerzo al azabache. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

—¿No necesitas comer? —Preguntó Silver confundido por la atención al pervertido.

—Estaré ocupada y solamente se echaría a perder —explicó Crystal guardando las cosas que no necesitaría y cargando las que sí—. Gracias por preocuparte, Silver.

—Wow, eres muy amable, gracias Crys —rió Gold.

Crystal lo observó por unos momentos antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado. —Te dije que no me sonrieras de esa forma.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó. Estaba enojada y eso era obvio, Gold se preguntó si había escuchado lo que había dicho de ella y por alguna razón, se preocupó.

—Eres un idiota. —Declaró Silver levantándose de su lugar.

.-

De verdad Gold no entendía qué era lo que Crystal tenía para dejarlo así, primero lo dejaba exhausto, luego adolorido y finalmente irritado. Recordar las tontas palabras de la chica lo habían dejado meditabundo toda una tarde, a tal grado que terminó rechazando una salida con sus amigos (amigos superficiales, no del calibre del desgraciado pero buen amigo de Silver) solamente porque no se sentía de humor para aguantarse los malos chistes de éstos.

Caminando por la cera, terminó viendo una parada de autobús en la que se encontraba Crystal, tuvo el impulso de saludarla, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio bostezar cansada y luego su estómago gruñir, en un minuto llegó el autobús y ella se subió a éste sin enterarse que Gold la estaba observando a lo lejos.

Quizá, debería agradecerle al día siguiente.

.-

—¡Hey, súper seria, buenos días! —Saludó el chico de buen humor por el pasillo.

Crystal reaccionó inmediatamente, irguiéndose y mirándolo con desconfianza, como si pensara que éste le iba a pedir un favor ridículo de hacer. —¿Qué pasó, Gold?

—¿Eh? Nada, solamente te iba a saludar —contestó sinceramente, luego al entender la desconfianza chasqueó la lengua—, ¿qué? ¿No te puedo saludar?

—No es eso —negó inmediatamente bajando la guardia—, solamente que no me llamabas así desde hace mucho y de forma directa.

Gold se quedó sorprendido un momento. —¿Sabías que te llamábamos así?

—Gold, te quejabas todo el tiempo de mí de esa forma durante las prácticas, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Por alguna razón, Gold se sintió avergonzado, pero se limitó a reír por la ironía de la situación. —Como sea… gracias por el almuerzo de ayer.

Crystal se había esperado de todo, menos un agradecimiento por un gesto que hizo de forma mecánica, normalmente le regalaba su almuerzo a la persona que estaba más cerca de ella cuando estaba demasiado ocupada para comer, pero Gold lucía demasiado sincero como para negar el agradecimiento.

—No fue nada, no te preocupes. —Negó sonriendo por cortesía— Bueno, debo hablar con el profesor Oak, nos vemos en clase.

La chica se marchó despidiéndose con una mano, Gold no dijo nada más, sin embargo, tenía esa extraña sensación de que quizá, debería haber tratado de alargar la charla.

.-

.-

Los días siguientes fueron un desastre, Gold intentaba por todos los medios hablar con Crystal, pero era difícil, la muchacha estaba ayudando a una sempai con su candidatura para ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, lo que la había vuelto más adicta al trabajo de lo que ya era, apenas le dirigía la palabra para saludarlo, dejándolo con un amargo sabor de boca.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero por alguna razón, quería de verdad hablar con Crystal. ¿Sobre qué? Cualquier cosa, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, un tema iba a surgir. Tan interesado estaba que incluso dejó de salir a algunas citas y a las que salía, no prestaba demasiada atención.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cuando tenía la atención de Crystal, deseaba desaparecer y ahora que no la tenía la buscaba a toda costa.

—Oh vaya… —susurró su compañera de en frente, Crystal parecía rebuscar algo entre sus cosas— lo olvidé.

Al escuchar el estómago de la chica rugir entendió, había olvidado el almuerzo. De acuerdo, esa era su oportunidad, podía hacer un comentario burlesco al respecto o invitarla a compartir su bento, pero debía hacerlo con tranquilidad, que no se notará lo ansioso que estaba por hablarle, debía ser casual, debía…

—¡Toma el mío! —Las palabras le salieron rápidamente de forma involuntaria, sobresaltándola en cuanto le extendió su bento completo— Y-yo… —tragó, miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y algo ruborizado de vergüenza— no tengo hambre, puedes comer el mío.

Crystal estaba anonadada, no entendía el por qué Gold actuaba de forma tan extraña, pero sin querer, le sonrió ampliamente recibiendo la caja de almuerzo. —Gracias Gold,

Gold no entendió por qué se sonrojó fuertemente después de los agradecimientos de la muchacha, solamente de rascó la nuca mirando al suelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder. —No es…

—¡Crys, tenemos junta! —Llamó una chica desde la puerta del salón.

—¡Sí, ya voy! —Respondió mientras le devolvía el almuerzo a Gold— Muchas gracias, pero tengo que irme —sin dejarle decir nada tomó su mochila y acompañó a la chica que le llamó— ¡aunque fue un lindo detalle!

Ambas desaparecieron, dejando a Gold con el almuerzo en la mano y siendo el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que comían en el aula. La reacción de Gold fue sólo una: reír.

—Demonios, que mala suerte —se dijo a sí mismo entre carcajadas, sintiéndose cálido por dentro.

.-

Esa tarde volvía a la escuela, había olvidado su cuaderno de matemáticas en el salón, solamente esperaba que nadie se lo hubiese robado… aunque no lo afectaría demasiado, después de todo apenas tenía uno que otro garabato y nota escrita en el desorden que osaba a llamar "apuntes".

Entró a su salón, esperando encontrarlo vacío, pero de encontró con la sorpresa de que había una chica durmiendo encima de uno de los escritorios. Crystal lucía exhausta, estaba rodeada de notas y papeles, tenía ojeras y su cabello estaba desordenado, pero lejos de disgustarle, Gold se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Crystal era una chica muy diferente a las demás, ella era la única que podía alterarlo con sólo un gesto o unas palabras. Sonrió un poco viéndola dormitar, entendiendo que quizás, se había enamorado de ella.

—Hey súper seria, arriba, que se va a hacer de noche —la despertó picando una de sus mejillas.

Crystal se levantó automáticamente, miró a todos lados desorientada y vio a Gold, confundida, antes de alterarse. —¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Y no he terminado! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperada, finalmente, tomando una decisión, guardó todos los papeles de forma ordenada en su mochila, debía terminar en casa.

—Oye Crys…

—¿Ajá? —Preguntó arreglando su mochila.

—Ten una cita conmigo —pidió de la nada.

Crystal detuvo un momento su labor y miró a Gold, como no creyendo que él hubiese dicho algo así. Negó rápidamente y volvió a lo suyo. —No bromees ahora Gold, que estoy ocupada.

—¡Vamos! Un día que no estés ocupada.

Ella tomó su mochila y corrió fuera del salón, siendo seguida por Gold. —No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No estoy para juegos ahora, Gold.

—No es un juego.

—¡Hasta mañana! —Se despidió tomando un taxi sin responder a lo que el azabache había propuesto.

Gold se quedó mirando un momento el taxi que se alejaba, aquello iba a ser más entretenido y difícil de lo que esperaba.

.-

En casa, no perdió el tiempo, apenas llegó y su madre le mandó a organizar su habitación, agarró su celular y buscó entre sus contactos a Crystal, encontrando su número viejo de la primaria, marcada como "súper seria". Luego, procedió a dejarle un mensaje a la muchacha.

 _«¿Qué te parecería ir el sábado a la feria?»_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al parecer, Crystal estaba utilizando su celular.

 _«Gold, estoy ocupada, no molestes»_

Él rió.

 _«¿Eso es un "tal vez"?»_

Su respuesta fue un visto, Crystal claramente no estaba disponible para charlar un rato, pero en algún momento debería tener tiempo para él… posiblemente.

.-

—¡Hey, Crys, buenos días! —Saludó al verla caminar hacia la escuela.

Crystal iba tan atareada como siempre, haciendo cálculos mentales y anotando en una libreta. —Hola, Gold.

—¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde? Podríamos…

—No. —Se negó inmediatamente apresurando el paso, no podía mantener una discusión con Gold y contar dinero para la campaña de Blue al mismo tiempo.

Gold suspiró mientras la veía frustrado, Crystal no se le iba a escapar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Silver acercándose a su amigo, que estaba mirando al infinito.

—Silver… —miró a su amigo con su típica sonrisa de "voy a ganar"— ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—¿De qué estás hablando?… No, ¿sabes qué? No me importa —siguió su camino, tratando de evitarse dolores de cabeza con su idiota amigo.

.-

Por fin terminaron las elecciones de presidencia, la candidata de Crystal había ganado, bien lo tenía merecido con todo el trabajo que se habían gastado, Gold se sintió feliz tanto porque Crystal dejaría de explotarse a sí misma y también iba a tener más tiempo para escuchar lo que quería decir.

—Hola Crys —saludó el chico sonriente acercándose a ella por la espalda.

—Hola Gold —saludó la chica también, observándolo confundida.

Claro, ella aún desconfiaba de sus "buenas intenciones". —Hey Crys, ¿por qué no sales conmigo?

Crystal miró a Gold por un momento, esperando a que dijese algo más como "es una broma" o "caíste", pero el chico esperaba su respuesta.

—Gold, no voy a caer en ninguna de tus bromas.

—Que no es una broma —insistió exasperado por la incredulidad de su compañera—, quiero tener una cita contigo.

—Gold, no —negó—. No voy a salir contigo, aunque no lo parezca, en casa tengo mis propias tareas y ocupaciones, no tengo tiempo para salidas, lo siento.

Apresuró el paso y Gold se quedó en mitad de pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, lejos de estar frustrado o enojado, sonrió. —No creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, súper seria.

Así fue como Crystal empezó a ser acosada por el pervertido número uno de la escuela, aunque Gold en momentos era atento, en otros era ridículamente fastidioso, jalando sus coletas, su uniforme durante la clase, arrebatándole sus libros en mitad de lectura y siempre cuando le iba a reprender, éste la interrumpía siempre con la misma pregunta.

—¿Saldrás conmigo?

Y ella respondía siempre lo mismo.

—No.

Gold había demostrado ser un dolor de cabeza, Crystal entre sus ocupaciones en casa, la escuela y las tutorías que daba a clases inferiores, apenas tenía tiempo para soportar a Gold y sus incesantes deseos de tener una cita con ella.

Suspiró cansada mientras barría el suelo del templo, era la hija de los encargados, de ahí que siempre estuviese ocupada con labores de aseo, atención a clientes e incluso algunos rezos. Sin embargo, ese día nada de lo que hacía era provechoso, por pensar en qué era lo que le pasaba a Gold, su actitud de los últimos días había sido demasiado extraña incluso para él.

—¡Bien!

Crystal escuchó las campanas del altar sonar después de un aplauso y aquella exclamación, se acercó para ver al visitante a escondidas, encontrándose con el azabache en el que justo estaba pensando.

—Dios, por favor, ayúdame con Crys mañana.

Crystal se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar, tratando de no ser descubierta, ¿qué era lo que tramaba Gold?

.-

Al día siguiente, Gold decidió dejar en paz a Crystal, necesitaba que estuviese tranquila el resto de la tarde. Crystal mentiría si no dijera que estaba realmente consternada no sabía nada de lo que Gold tenía planeado y eso en cierta forma la ponía tensa, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas y temía que le esperara una broma muy pesada.

El día transcurrió sin problemas, sin jalones de cabello, sin preguntas como "¿saldrás conmigo?" o "¿por qué no quieres salir conmigo?", nadie estaba acosándola, nadie le arrebataba sus libros y nadie la seguía después de la escuela. Se sentía entre tranquila y preocupada, ¿dónde estaba Gold?

Pero solamente bastó con pensar en él para que apareciera justo frente suyo, a mitad de las escaleras que permitían la entrada a su templo, estaba el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola fijamente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Gold por fin pareció decidirse a hablar, Crystal pensó que iba a decir algo como "tengamos una cita", pero en la cabeza de Gold habían otros planes.

Estaba nervioso, ¿para qué negarlo? Y desesperado, demasiado como para llegar al límite de perder su orgullo de tal manera, pero, su orgullo comparado con Crystal no era nada, en serio deseaba que las palabras que iba a decir, al menos hicieran que el corazón de la chica se alterara aunque fuese un poco.

—Me gustas, súper seria.

Una pequeña brisa pasó entre ellos, mientras Crystal procesaba las palabras, sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño. —Deja de bromear con eso, eres de lo peor.

Gold sonrió divertido. —Lo sé —rió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca. Crystal le miró con un poco de desdén, negando con la cabeza mirando al cielo, en serio no podía creer que por un momento pensó que Gold… —Pero hablo en serio.

Crystal volvió a verlo inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos, Gold tenía una expresión de seriedad y cariño que jamás se le había visto, buscaba con la mirada sus ojos para darle a entender que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Pero ella no le dio una respuesta, ni siquiera le habló o le volvió a mirar, subió las escaleras del templo pasando por su lado dejando la conversación hasta ahí.

Gold bajó la mirada al suelo, no iba a maldecir, no iba a llorar, no iba a…

—Maldición —susurró apretando los dientes. Él había puesto todo su empeño en esa declaración, de verdad, se había esforzado por poder mostrarle a Crystal con una mirada todo el amor que le tenía.

Dolía y mucho, pero ese dolor era necesario.

.-

No lo entendía, Crystal no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba con Gold, desde pequeños jamás la había determinado y ahora llegar con algo tan cruel como que gustaba de ella…

Ella no podía decir que estaba enamorada del azabache, pero le había tomado cariño, mucho cariño, a tal grado de que cuando se le declaró, no pudo rechazarlo ahí mismo, se congeló, su corazón había palpitado tan fuerte que se sintió desfallecer por un momento. Una parte de ella sabía qué él era un mentiroso profesional, pero otra parte sentía que había sido sincero.

Dejó de lado su lápiz y las operaciones matemáticas, ¿qué hacer con Gold? La situación ya no podía ir a más, a ese paso, ella terminaría explotando.

.-

—Lo siento, chicas, no podemos vernos más —dijo Gold sonriéndole a su par de amigas, con las que había tenido frecuentes encuentros.

Gardenia le miró indignada. —¿De qué hablas, Gold? ¿Estás terminando con nosotras?

—Exactamente.

Gold había prometido dar lo mejor de sí, no culpaba a Crystal por no creerle, es más, era muy natural que no lo hiciera si consideraba todas las palabras bonitas que le dedicaba a la gran población femenina de la escuela. Iba a mostrarle a Crystal que iba en serio y así, ella tendría que aceptar ir al menos a una cita con él.

—Eres de lo peor —se quejó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Gold rió. —Lo siento.

Las dos chicas se fueron refunfuñando, mientras Gold sonrió con gentileza y algo de burla, le restregaría en la cara a Silver que él podía cambiar si quería.

—Gold.

Volteó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Crystal, la chica estaba mirando a otro lado, evitando su mirada, estaba algo ruborizada y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola Crys, ¿qué pasa…?

Crystal tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos, no creyendo que iba a hacer eso. —Tú ganas, tengamos una cita.

Al final, había decidido arriesgarse, tenía mil dudas y quería respuestas, pero las conseguiría lentamente. Quería saber qué era lo que Gold había visto en ella y también, por qué solamente con unas pocas palabras logró alterar sus nervios en tantos sentidos que se sentía abrumada.

Pero por su parte, Gold sonrió emocionado. —¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos ya!

—¿Ahora? Gold, tenemos clase —recordó poniéndose seria nuevamente.

—Oh, vamos, un día que faltemos no hará la diferencia.

Pero una patada bastó para callarlo y mandarlo directamente al aula de clase, la chica tenía los brazos cruzados y lo obligaba con la mirada a ser paciente, pero cuando el chico de ojos dorados no la miró, ésta sonrió levemente. No sabía qué le había visto Gold, ni sabía qué era lo que ella le veía a él, pero definitivamente iba a saber qué era.


End file.
